


A day to remember

by kittiekaty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: A short story about Yuri's and Victor's first encounter in the park





	A day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am here again this time with a short fluff oneshot on my favorite pairing :3 ... I hope you will like ... :)

A day to remember

It was a day when everything changed. It was the day, when two lonely, desperate souls finally found, what they were searching for such a long period of time.   
What were they searching for? It is simple. It was love. It wasn’t anything materialistic, like nowadays most of people are seeking for. It was the feeling of having someone dear, to have someone to rely on in hard times, to have someone with whom they could just simply share their life with.   
They were searching for it so long that they were on the verge of giving up. When they were about to give the whole love thing up, the unexpected happened…   
>>>>>  
It was Friday morning. Yuri was doing his usually job helping his mom with the household before heading for his morning training session.   
When everything was done, he went to his room to get change for the training.   
After that, he left the house with “I will be back in an hour or so” and then he closed the door behind him.   
>>>>>  
As he was running towards the park, where he usually trains, he got the feeling that strange feeling. He didn’t know why, but he knew that something unexpected will happen.   
When he arrived to the park, that strange feeling intensified. As he was slowly walking through the park, resting after such a long run, he looked around.   
>>>>>  
There weren’t so many people around at this time of the day. But as he turned his way to one of the benches his attention was captured by a silver haired guy, who was playing with his dog.   
It wouldn’t be anything strange about it, if the man wasn’t looking at him with those beautiful and captivating eyes of his. Yuri gulped dryly. He froze on the spot. The silver haired guy smiled at him gently.   
“You look tired, come and sit down.” The silver haired guy said. Yuri looked at him with disbelief but when that guy moved a little further to the left making space for him, Yuri knew that it wouldn’t be polite if he would just walk away.   
And so he sat down next to the guy. He did not know what to say. It was an awkward situation yet he felt that this stranger is not just an average stranger.   
“Are you coming here often?” The guy asked him.   
“Yeah usually I am doing my training session here, so…”  
“Training session? What kind of sport are you doing?”  
“I am not doing any sport yet; it is just to keep my body in shape.”   
“I see I see….”he said smiling gently.  
There was something about this man. He was speaking Japanese quite fluently but he could hear that he isn’t a native.   
“You aren’t from here, are you?” Yuri asked him.  
“No, I am here temporarily. I am from Russia.”  
“Is that so? How is that that you are here instead of Russia?”  
“I am here because I need to settle some business with some of our partner companies so…”  
>>>>  
They were talking like for an hour, before Victor’s phone rang. He picked it up and said a few words before he ended the call.  
“By the way, what is your name?” he asked Yuri while he put his phone back in his pocket.   
“Yuri Katsuki. And yours?”  
“Victor. Victor Nikiforov.”  
“What a beautiful name.”  
“Not as beautiful as you are.”   
Yuri blushed. He did not really know if he should take him seriously or not.   
“And I am not joking.” Victor added with a serious tone. Yuri blushed even more. The situation is getting out of control here. A few minutes ago they were total strangers and now Victor is complimenting him?  
“To be honest, you are exactly my type.”  
“You must be joking. I am not falling for that.” Yuri said it trying to be serious.  
“I am not joking, Yuri” and he turned his face towards Yuri and moved a little bit closer.   
“When I first saw you, In that moment I realized that you are special. And you really are special Yuri.”   
“Nah, you are talking nonsense, Victor. Even though, when I was entering the park I had that strange feeling that something will happen. “Yuri admittedly said. ´  
“So I wasn’t the only one with that strange feeling.”   
“It seems like not.”

Victor moved even closer to Yuri. Yuri dryly gulped.  
“Victor…” Victor cut him off with a kiss. Yuri’s eyes widened in shock, but in the end he gave in to the kiss to his surprise.  
When they broke the kiss Victor said,” I know it sounds absurd, but I think I have found my soul-mate.”  
“Your soul-mate?” Yuri asked him with raised brows.   
“Yes, because what I am feeling here…” and he took Yuri’s hand into his and put it on his chest.”I have never ever experienced it before with any of my previous relationships I had.  
Yuri wasn’t really convinced by that love-stuff shit which was Victor talking about yet he couldn’t deny that there is something which he himself cannot understand, pulling him towards this guy.  
He shook his head in disbelief. Someone please tell him that this isn’t true. It did not give any sense that someone who meets someone for the first time fell in love with each other at the very first encounter. It cannot be real.   
“I know that you do not believe me Yuri, but I will make you to change your mind. I will do everything what it takes to make myself a little space here …” and now he was the one who put his hand on Yuri’s chest “in your heart”   
“I must warn you, I am persistent so… you will not get rid of me….” He added with a huge smile on his face.  
>>>>  
It was the time for Victor to go back to his hotel. But before it, he exchanged phone numbers with Yuri, who wasn’t really sure if he made the right choice. In the end he couldn’t refuse Victor.   
>>>  
They say goodbye to each other at the entrance of the park. Victor already left, but Yuri was just standing there, watching Victor disappearing between the crowds, smiling.   
He did not know why, but he was smiling like an idiot, He was a moron, but a happy one. He wasn’t sure about his feelings, but he had the intuition that this will definitely change his life.   
And it did.   
After that day, his meetings with Victor became more frequent and as the time passed they hooked up.   
 THE END :D


End file.
